


Destiny

by kili_grabmyhand



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kili_grabmyhand/pseuds/kili_grabmyhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny is theirs. It is a shadow, a tattoo, a scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership/no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 A person often meets his destiny  
on the road he took to avoid it.

* * *

 

Destiny is theirs.

It is a shadow, a tattoo, a scar.

Beginning with a bullet, it exists and then it doesn't. It can't. Because it's not a life, never a life. They shared a burden and a bed but never a life. It was a pair of cold, unforgiving hands and a union forged from hate. It was all doomed to fail and fall and burn because destiny dirtied her hands and tainted her heart. Her existence is fuelled by bitterness and betrayal and a kind of twisted love that will kill her. It is a tragic tale, really. Tragic because it  was never destiny or fate that brought or kept them together, it was ignorance and illusions. He saw a sunset on a horizon and a life beyond this, but the road she walked was always paved with bodies. His illusions were tainted and she never could see what he did.

Destiny held out her hand and beckoned him closer.

He embarked down this road, this winding path of purpose and vengeance, and it left him hollow and jaded and little more than a fraction of his former self. It took all that he had and gave nothing back. Destiny hacked at his humanity and tore away his liberty and his heart. He wonders if what they had was love or just loneliness. It was never a life, never a love, never quite enough. It hurts less to believe that he felt this way before her. Hurts less to believe that it always hurt this much to breathe. Promise was what kept him sane when all else had fallen, "And then I can be with you." she said, and then it was theirs, if only for a moment. He could breathe and sleep and live again, because it was theirs. But this hope fell through his fingers like sand and he lost her and them and himself. From the beginning, they were branded with inevitability and ignorance and their stories were written for them.

Destiny was theirs, but is no longer.

It is no surprise that the tale ends as it does;

Abrupt and brutal and final. Ending as it began.

Destiny was not a knife in the back, but a bullet through his chest.

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece that I have managed to write in days - thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
